powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jetian
Siemanko, właśnie przeczytałem twoją wiadomość. :D W tej chwili nie dam ci admina. Nie chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę ci go dać, ani o to że tylko ja chcę być tutaj bossem. Dam ci go z miłą chęcią. Rzecz w tym, że... musisz zrobić trochę więcej edycji na stronie. Ja żeby "wykupić" admina musiałem zrobić ponad pół tysiąca (po polsku: 500+ XD ) i to był warunek formalny aby społeczność Wikii mi go dała, a sytuacja była niezbyt fajna, bo strona była porzucona przez wszystkich, co ją założyli. Myślę, że gdybyś zrobił ze 100-200, takich nieco większych, edycji, to ci go dam. Ale spokojnie - jak już mówiłem, zrobię to z czystą przyjemnością, więc posadka zaklepana (dołóż tylko "do pieca" by była zagrzana ;) ). Na tę chwilę dostajesz biurokratę. Pozdrawiam VV94 :) VV94 (dyskusja) 12:32, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) Aha, jeszcze jedno. Mam zadanie dla ciebie. Nie wiem jak zrobić takie zestawienie mocy Rangersa jak na RangerWiki. :( Plik:ushals.png - o, o takie coś mi chodzi. Grzebałem w kodzie szablonu, próbowałem wdrożyć to na naszą wiki, ale nie udało mi się. Jak znajdziesz na to sposób, to... dam ci adm. :) Witamy w loży :) Nie ma za co. :D A, właśnie - poprawiłem treściowo ten szablon u Jasona, ale chyba coś popieprzyłem w kodzie... Czy mógłbyś na to zerknąć? Właśnie tak sądziłem, żeby to pokasować. Dzięki za uwagę :D A, i porada dla ciebie. Jeśli robisz artykuły odnośnie danej serii, to rób je w taki sam sposób, jak ja robię artykuły o seriach Sentai. Ładniej to będzie wyglądać :) Tu masz przykładowy artykuł mojego autorstwa: http://pl.powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/dairanger. Przydałoby się też dawać logo serii takie jak było użyte w czołówce oraz poprawić błędy stylistyczne w opisie fabuły. Wspaniała robota z odświeżeniem głównej :) Nigdy nie widziałem użytkownika tak zaciętego do roboty. VV94 (dyskusja) 19:25, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) Nie ma najmniejszego problemu. I tak zbyt wiele nie wiem na temat serii PR, które były po Mistycznej Mocy. Mogę zostawić ci też Go-Bustersów, Kyoryuger i Ninninger jeśli jesteś zainteresowany Sentai. VV94 (dyskusja) 21:51, sie 31, 2016 (UTC) Hej, wydaje mi się, że będziemy musieli uzupełnić te serie na głównej, żeby w jakiś sposób zestawić wszystkie Sentaie i PR. Jak sądzisz, mam zrobić to na wzór angielskiej czy po swojemu? Jedna sprawa :) Nazwisko J'a pozostawmy bez tłumaczenia, tak jak nazwiska innych Druhoroidów. Przy okazji - "Beet" pochodzi od "beetle", czyli żuka, natomiast "Stag" oznacza rogacza (jelenia, łosia oraz jelonka rogacza). Beet Buster to Żuk Buster, a nie Rogacz Buster, którym jest z kolei Stag Buster. Poprawiłem to w twoim artykule o Tsubasie Ozu... ee znaczy Masato Jinie. :D fotki rangersów Wszystkie zdjęcia przemienionych form Power Rangersów były już wrzucone :). Niepotrzebnie wrzuciłeś fotkę Robo Rycerza z czerwonymi oczami, ponieważ znajduje się ona w pliku o nazwie "mega-rycerz.png" Taka informacja: nazwy wszystkich tego typu zdjęć składają się z dwóch członów i obejmują do tej pory wszystkie serie od Jetman po Kyoryuger. jet - Jetmani oryg - MMPR / Zyuranger + Kieł Ranger z Dairanger dai - główni Dairangersi alien - MMAR / Kakurangersi zeo - Zeo / Ohrangersi turbo - Turbo / Carrangersi kosm - W kosmosie / Megarangersi gal - Zagubiona galaktyka / Gingamani light - Lightspeed Rescue / GoGoFive time - Time Force / Timerangersi wild - Wild Force / Gaorangersi ninja - Ninja Storm / Hurricangersi dino - Dino Grzmot / Abarangersi spd - SPD / Dekarangersi mis - Mistyczna Moc / Magirangersi over - Operacja Overdrive / Boukengersi furia - Furia Dżungli / Gekirangersi rpm - RPM / Go-Ongersi samur - Samurai / Shinkengersi mega - Megaforce / Goseigersi smega - Super Megaforce / Gokaigersi buster - Go-Busterzy charge - Dino Charge / Kyouryugersi Teraz kolory: czerw - Czerwony n - Niebieski zo - Żółty cza - Czarny r - Różowy zi - Zielony b - Biały zl - Złoty s - Srebrny f - fioletowy Wyjątki: gal-magna.png - Magna Obrońca light-t-png - Tytanowy Ranger ninja-cczerw.png - Purpurowy Ranger Gromu / Kabutoraiger ninja-cn.png - Granatowy Ranger Gromu / Kuwagaraiger spd-cien.png - Ranger Cienia / Deka Mistrz spd-omega.png - Omega Ranger / Deka Łamacz spd-nova.png - Nova Ranger / Deka Lśniący mis-solaris.png - Rycerz Solaris / Magi Błysk mis-wilk.png - Wilczy Wojownik / Wolzard Ognisty over-merkury.png - Ranger Rtęci / Bouken Srebrny samurai-czerw2.png Czerwony Samurai Ranger (kobieta) mega-rycerz.png - wspomniany Robo/Gosei Rycerz charge-f1.png - Fioletowy DC Ranger / Kyoryu Fioletowy (mężczyzna) charge-f2.png - Fioletowy DC Ranger / Kyoryu Fioletowy (kobieta) charge-grafit.png - Grafitowy Ranger / Kyoryu Szary charge-woda.png - Wodny Ranger / Kyoryu Cyjanowy Reszta wojowników jest na zasadzie drużyna-kolor. Mam nadzieję, że ten mały tutorial będzie pomocny :) VV94 (dyskusja) 15:48, wrz 4, 2016 (UTC) Samurai i Super Samurai Nie sądzisz, że lepiej byłoby zrobić jeden artykuł o obydwu seriach? Jakby nie patrzeć Samurai a Super Samurai to dwa sezony tego samego serialu, więc po co robić oddzielny artykuł o Super Samurai. Fotki kluczy Jakbyś mógł, to poproszę cie o wstawienie fotek wszystkich grup kluczy z Sentai. Jakiś czas temu wrzuciłem pojedyncze klucze z PR, ale skorzystamy z nich później. Planuję zrobić artykuł o kluczach z Sentai. Dzięki wielkie :) Aha, napisałem do ciebie na FB Orgi czy Ogry Ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. :( W Gaoranger wrogowie nazywa się Orgami (pełna nazwa Onizoku Orugu - Klan Demonów Orgi), a w PRWF postanowili zachować nazwę. W artykułach o Rangersach wspominałem o Adlerze, czyli głównym wrogu - Mistrzu ORGÓW. Jednak słowo demon można też rozumieć jako ogr, zresztą to jest prawdopodobne źródło pochodzenia słowa Org. Można je zostawić, ale można je zmienić, byleby powiązania między opisami postaci i serii pozostały. Nazwy potworów w Go-Busters Myślę, że można zrobić im nazwy polskie np. Sunadokeiroid na Klepsydroid (sunadokei to po japońsku klepsydra) czy Bulldozeroid na Buldożeroid. Co ty na to? Mogę zrobić każdego, tylko potrzebuję ich pełnej listy.VV94 (dyskusja) 11:00, wrz 17, 2016 (UTC) Właśnie podesłałem ci je na FB. Myślę, że ci się spodobają. Konflikt edycji Ups. Właśnie uzupełniałem ceny za Gokaigersów. Małe zderzenie, sory :D VV94 (dyskusja) 17:28, wrz 17, 2016 (UTC) Jak pamiętam 100¥ jest warte jakieś 3,60 zł. Zagin to 360¥, więc wystarczy sobie pomnożyć: 3,6 x 3,6 x 5000000 Wychodzi na to, że Wspaniały był wart jakieś 65 baniek. Nazwy odcinków Gokaiger Wyłapałem parę błędów i nieścisłości w twoim nazewnictwie odcinków. Poza tym nazwy wszystkich odcinków Gokaiger zamieściłem na artykule w Wikipedii. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaizoku_Sentai_Gokaiger#Odcinki Złe tłumaczenie dałeś do odcinków: 9, 12, 13, 14, 17, 18, 20, 23, 27. Pozostałe możesz dać z Wikipedii, są raczej obiektywnie poprawne (przynajmniej starałem się by takie były). Najbardziej zdziwiło mnie tłumaczenie odcinka 9. Przecież "Shishi, Kakeru" to... nazwisko Gao Czerwonego :D Oznacza ono Biegnącego Lwa (kakeru znaczy biec). Mała prośba - tworząc nowy artykuł o serii Sentai/PR staraj się zachować podobieństwo do artykułów o innych seriach. Nie żebym coś narzucał, ale estetyczniej to wygląda gdy widać, że jest to robione według jakiegoś wspólnego wzoru (z niemiecka Ordnung muss sein). Z tym problemu nie będzie, bo zazwyczaj każdy odcinek Sentai nosi inną nazwę. Jednak będzie kłopotliwe z odcinkami Power Rangers typu Zieleń kolorem zła, który tak naprawdę jest podzielony na pięć części, czy finałem w kosmosie - dwuczęściowcem Odliczanie do zniszczenia. Szablon No cóż, jak to mówią Ruscy - бывает. V_V Pożyjemy, zobaczymy, czy coś kiedyś będzie można z tego wymodzić...VV94 (dyskusja) 20:09, wrz 18, 2016 (UTC) Ja nie mówię, że to dla mnie jakieś autorytety. ;P Po prostu... bywa. A właśnie... domyślam się, że niespecjalnie przepadasz też za Battle Kozakiem :D Artykuły o Go-Bustersach Zrobiłem zalążki artykułów o Youko, Hiromu i Ryuujim. :) Jak chcesz, to zajmij się nimi :DVV94 (dyskusja) 09:22, wrz 20, 2016 (UTC) Niezłe wrzuty zrobiliśmy, co nie? XD Szablony Byłoby spoko. Tylko zamiast tworzyć nowych można przerobić te starsze. VV94 (dyskusja) 11:55, wrz 21, 2016 (UTC) Klucze Wojowników Nie pamiętam, czy już to robiłem, ale rezerwuję sobie artykuł o kluczach i wyższych mocach z Sentai Artykuł o kluczach Jak ci się podoba? VV94 (dyskusja) 22:28, wrz 22, 2016 (UTC) Artykuły o Go-Bustersach Jeśli możesz, to pouzupełniaj, proszę te artykuły o J'u i spółce o jakąś biografię. Ja zrobię na razie JAKQ i może dokończę Livemanów. VV94 (dyskusja) 16:58, wrz 27, 2016 (UTC) Nie szkodzi :) Można też dawać coś od siebie, czyli jak np oglądałeś serial, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby uzupełnić informacje na bazie tego, co zostało ci w głowie. VV94 (dyskusja) 17:59, wrz 27, 2016 (UTC) Obrazki Jasne, nie ma sprawy. A które wylazły? VV94 (dyskusja) 20:35, wrz 28, 2016 (UTC) A nie próbowałeś je zmniejszyć wpisując liczbę pikseli np 100px tam w tym kodzie jak wstawiasz? Era Sabanu (?) Eee, mały błąd w tłumaczeniu :D. Saban to nazwisko twórcy Power Rangers - Chaima Sabana, a nie nazwa przedmiotu. Powinno być "Nowa Era Sabana" albo "Nowa Era Saban". VV94 (dyskusja) 21:25, wrz 29, 2016 (UTC) Kategorie Cześć :) Dawno nie gadaliśmy :D Zauważyłem, że artykuły o Rangersach z serii RPM, Samurai i Megaforce dałeś do kategorii pt. Ranger. Kategorią dla wszystkich Power Rangersów jest kategoria "Rangersi". Jakbyś mógł, to wykreśl kategorię Ranger oraz wszystkie inne niepotrzebne (potrzebne są kategorie dotyczące serii, statusu Rangersa, drużyny oraz kolorów). Pozdrawiam :) VV94